Looks, Wounds, and Feelings
by Miss.Siriusly
Summary: Needs to be worked on. Please don't read.
1. What's Wrong With Me?

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Full summary: **Kagome Higurashi, was 13, fat, round andunpopular and had a major crush on Inuyasha Takahashi. He, 13 and very popular, dumped Kagome in a harsh way which made her lose trust in everything. The Higurashis moved to the United States and 7 years later…who is this sexy girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

-**Authors Note: **Hey. JarethsCrystallineDream here! Just to let you all know, this is originally Sesshy Lover xD's story. Since she stopped writing it, I asked for her permission to continue, and she told me I could

So... THANK YOU SO MUCH SESSHYLOVER! All the credit for the plot should go to her. I just took up where she left off at Chapter 7.

**Chapter 1: **What's wrong with me?

"Thank God it's Friday. I couldn't take another minute in class." Sango Teyjin was saying while taking stuff out of her locker.

"Yea, I know! But I'm happy that weekend's all about fun!" Kagome Higurashi said back.

"And about studying, geez, school is like hell." Miroku Koshinba came up behind Sango, looking quite tired. "I have to do homework every single freaking night! It's so annoying."

Sango burst out laughing, "You actually do your homework? Miroku, I'm impressed, we've been friends for so long I doubted that you would actually do homework. It's like, a miracle."

"Ha ha. Very funny, I can't stop laughing." Miroku said sarcastically.

Sango Teyjin and Miroku Koshinba were considered halfa. They weren't the most popular couple at school, but not unpopular either. Well, that's because they hung out with Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was fat and round, her grades were basically Cs, and she was friendly and loved Inuyasha Takahashi. Who is Inuyasha you ask?

Inuyasha Takahashi is the most popular guy in school. If one day you could actually talk to him, it would be considered an honor to do so.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome had been neighbors since newborn. And again, it would be an honor to live right by the hottest most popular guy in school.

"Yo, hanging out at my place today?" Miroku asked while Kagome and Sango waked home beside him.

"Ya, I guess. Or we could hang out at mine. My mom loves you guys, so either house would be great." Kagome said.

"I say we hang at Kagome's place. Her mother makes this delicious popcorn whenever we get there. I mean, c'mon, you gotta love the popcorn." Sango decided for them.

When they were walking home, Inuyasha passed by them with his skateboard.

"Yo, catch up with you guys later, ok?" Inuyasha said before he disappeared around the corner.

"Ok, IM me." Miroku said and waved.

Kagome sighed, and looked a bit depressed all the way home since Inuyasha had passed by them.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked while getting his hand full of buttered popcorn.

"It's…I keep thinking about him…I have to admit you guys, I love him." Kagome sighed again and laid on her bed, thinking about Takahashi.

Miroku and Sango knew that it was impossible to think about the pair Kagome/Inuyasha. If you thought about that, boy, you have bad sense of pairing. How could Inuyasha, super hot, not very muscular, but toned in such a sexy way, let alone the most popular guy in school, be paired with an unknown whalelike her. No offense to Kagome... but she was just too ugly.

Still, it was very nice of Miroku and Sango to hang out with her. Kagome knew that it cost them their major popularity, but she was grateful.

"You know, these days it's all about the looks. Too bad I don't have any..." Kagome stared at the sealing.

"Uh…don't you worry, we all know him and he's known us since we were little babies. I'm sure one day he will look to you and see your true personality. And ask you out…" Sango always tried to cheer her up. So did Miroku. They didn't want to see Kagome hurt.

"By 'one day' you mean never." Kagome was still upset.

"No! Of course not!" Sango shot back and at the end she whispered to Miroku, "I think…"

"Cheer up, Kags. Let's do our homework instead. It'll be fun, I'm sure of it." Miroku tried to change the subject,

"And since when homework is fun?" Kagome laughed and decided to join her best friends in school work.

_**Later in the evening…**_

"Guys, I decided." Kagome said very serious.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku said, snapping his math book shut.

"I'm going to ask Inuyasha out. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "Uh…sure! It's like they say, now or never." Sango looked worried.

"You're right. I'm going to ask Inuyasha right now. This instant." Kagome was confident.

"A-are you sure? Maybe tomorrow- are you _sure_?!" Miroku also looked worried.

"Yes. Do I look good? Is my breath ok?" Kagome said looking in the mirror. Miroku and Sango couldn't do anything except for nod.

"Wish me luck guys, I'm going to knock his door and just say it." Kagome was happy and confident.

"Wait! We're going with you." Sango thought of a random thing to say.

"We are?" Miroku looked more nervous. Sango looked at him seriously. "Of course we are."

All the three of them walked to the Takahashi's home, which was very close to their respective residencies. Kagome timidly knocked on the door.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi answered. He was Inuyasha's big brother and was also a major hottie. He was 17 while Inuyasha was only 13. "Sup?"

"Is Inuyasha home?" Kagome asked shakily.

"Uh…hold on." Sesshoumaru put his head inside the house. "YO, YASHA! GET YOUR NASTY ASS DOWN HERE!" and turned to them again, "He'll be out in a moment, c'mon in."

The three did as they were told. Inuyasha was coming down the stairs. "Hey! It has been awhile since you all visited me."

"Yeah…it has hasn't it?" Kagome tried to look attractive, and failing pitifully. Miroku and Sango only nodded, they were too afraid for poor Kagome's heart.

"So, what brings ya'll here?" Inuyasha sit down on his sofa. Miroku and Sango were behind Kagome, who was standing in front of Inuyasha.

"I-I…Inuyasha, we have known each other for a long time, right?" Kagome started softly. Inuyasha nodded. "I-I…Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU! Would you be my boyfriend?"

Inuyasha smirked. "No."

Miroku and Sango both wished that they were deaf so they wouldn't hear what was about going to happen. Kagome didn't understand.

"W-why? What's wrong with me?" Kagome started feeling her heart beat speeding up, "Tell me, why won't you?"

"Uh…I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Why? Would you mean by 'can't'?"

"You don't wanna know, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, I do." Kagome's eyes were blurring her vision with unshed tears.

Inuyasha hesitated, looked down and then up to her face,

"I can't be seen with you. My girlfriend has to be hot and sexy, and her grades must be cool. You are not even 10 meters close to that. It would be so embarrassing if someone knew that I, Inuyasha Takahashi, was _your_ boyfriend; the boyfriend of a fat, round unpopular girl. Seriously, the idea of you and me is crazy. Go find another tubby and go hang out with him. I'm sorry."

Kagome's tears came streaming down her round, splotchy face. She was so hurt inside, the pain she was feeling was almost physical. The tears didn't stop, she tried to maintain herself but couldn't. The background was all dark with nobody there for her.

Kagome couldn't see anything; she almost passed out because her heart was pounding uncontrollably and her breathing so erratic. She felt hurt, like a knife had struck all her loving feelings. She felt like she was alone in the world.

She ran as fast she could back to her house. Crying, sobbing, you could see sadness in her eyes, such dead eyes. Kagome was destroyed.

Sango and Miroku were shocked by what they heard. So was Sesshoumaru, he was upstairs but could hear everything. They didn't know what to do. Silence took control of the room. You could see the guilty looks in Sango and Miroku's faces. Coming back to reality, they ran as fast as they could to catch up with her.

They knocked, but nobody answered. Kagome was sitting on the floor, trying to look ok, but sadness just filled the house. Her shirt was soaked by tears. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know what else to do.

--

It was Saturday morning, and Kagome had slept in the living room with her mother beside her. Mrs. Higurashi had tried all night to calm her broken daughter, but to no avail. The poor girl still cried her self to sleep.

"Mom…?" Kagome asked, as depressed as ever.

"Yes?"

"Were yu dumped by someone you really love once?"

"Why, of course."

"Tell me how did you feel, what did you do to make your wounded feelings disappear?"

"Well, once, there was this boy that I thought I loved. It turned out that he didn't love me back. I confessed, but he just laughed. I was hurt, but still, I moved on with my life. It will pass soon; the wound in your heart will soon be healed."

Easier said than done..

Kagome couldn't go to school. When she looked at Inuyasha in class, she burst out crying again. She was sent home. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. All she thought about was Inuyasha and how badly he hurt and humiliated her. She didn't even leave the house for days on end.

Kagome Higurashi had lost trust in friendship and in love.

Her heart was filled with wounds that couldn't be healed.

That went on for months, so the Higurashis decided to move far away from Japan and go to the United States of America.

--

Seven years later….

"That'll be 31.87 please." Kagome Higurashi was 20 years old now, and working as a cashier in a supermarket.

She looked up to see this Asian woman, just like her, and when the woman handed Kagome her credit card to pay for her groceries, Kagome was surprised.

Kagura Takahashi.

That last name gave her the shivers. It reminded her of that guy. She stood there, just looking at the name on the offending piece of plastic. The woman, named Kagura, was getting a bit nervous, so she called another man, who also looked Asian. He was so hot and so it reminded Kagome of him once again. _Could it possibly be…? No. It's not possible. The odds are just too low, _thought a bewildered Kagome.

Kagura whispered to the man in Japanese, "Sesshoumaru, honey, this girl has been staring at my credit card for more than 5 minutes now. Is everything going to be ok?"

Kagome couldn't help but listen, the word "Sesshoumaru" and they were talking in Japanese, which she also knew.

"Uh, lady, please, could you finish here quickly?" The guy called Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Kagome, in the other hand, realized that the couple in front of her was Inuyasha Takahashi's brother, Sesshoumaru and his wife, obviously named Kagura. Kagome gasped and said in Japanese, "Sesshoumaru! I'm Kagome Higurashi, do you remember, 7 years ago? I was your neighbor!"

Sesshoumaru stood there in shock. That girl couldn't possibly be Kagome Higurashi. The Kagome Higurashi he knew was fat and round, and ugly. This Kagome was…Dare he say?…sexy.

She had fine breasts, not very big, but not small. She wasn't very tall, but not short, she had perfect height. Her waist and abdomen were perfect, and her legs were sexy as ever. Her black hair was long, shiny and smooth, and her face looked so cute and innocent.

That was Kagome Higurashi?

**End to the slighty revised chapter one! Getting good now, huh? Once again, many thanks and lots of cookies to SesshyLoverxD!! huggles**

**-JarethsCrystallineDream**


	2. Welcome Back, Kag Is that you?

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. sniffle Those rights are solely Rumiko Takahashi's.

-**Authors Note: **Again, many thanks to Sesshy Lover xD for allowing me to finish up this story!

People's ages: Sesshoumaru and Kagura: 24. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo, 20.

**Chapter 2: **Welcome back, Kag…is that you?

**Last chapter**:

Sesshoumaru stood there in shock. This girl couldn't possibly be Kagome Higurashi. The Kagome Higurashi he knew was fat, round, and ugly. This Kagome was…Dare he say?……….sexy.

She had fine breasts, not very big, but not small. She wasn't very tall, but not short, she had perfect height. Her waist and abdomen were perfect, and her legs were sexy as ever. Her black hair was long, shiny and smooth, and her face looked so cute and innocent.

That was Kagome Higurashi?

(Sesshomaru's expression: OO)

"Kagome Higurashi? The girl that was Yasha's friend?? God…it's so hard to believe it's YOU! I mean, you look totally different from what you were before and...and...," Sesshoumaru stuttered in Japanese.

"I know. I look different. What are you doing here in California?" Kagome answered in her beautiful native tongue.

"Honeymoon, with my lovely wife, meet my Kagura." Sesshoumaru explained, smiling at Kagura who in turn smiled at Kagome, realizing that this girl was not a threat to her new marriage.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm not very sure who you are right now, it's obvious you were Sesshoumaru's neighbor, but here, this is our hotel number. Please call, I want to talk to you about something," Kagura gave her a scrap of paper with the phone number of their hotel.

"Hey! You guys done down there? There's a line you know!" A guy who was in line behind the Takahashis yelled agitatedly.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru quickly paid, and Kagura said before leaving, "Please call!"

--

Kagome lay on her bed staring at the ceiling like she usually did when she needed to think about stuff. 'Should I call? No. Why should I? But again, I feel like calling them. But he DID make me suffer. But it's Sesshoumaru and Kagura, not Inuyasha, I guess its ok. What did she want? I want to call...' Finally finished reasoning with herself, she took the plunge.

She dialed the phone number. Kagura answered, sounding overly bouncy and extremely happy.

"Yea, I guess. Uh…why are you asking about my weight?" Kagome was talking to Kagura on the phone. And then, the shock: "YOU WORK FOR AN INTERNATIONAL MODELING AGENCY AND YOU WANT ME TO BE ONE OF YOUR MODELS?"

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know! I have to ask my mom! Of course I want to work for you! Yes, I am 20." Kagome admitted that she was excited about this. Wow, an international model!

At dinner, Kagome was talking to her family about her meeting with Sesshoumaru and Kagura, how Kagura asked her to be a model, and…if she could go back to Japan.

Sota spit the food that was in his mouth. "Sis, you realize that some months ago, you couldn't hear the word "Japan", "Inuyasha", "love" or "Takahashi"without bawling? Now you want to go back?!" Sota was 15 years old now and was surprised by Kagome wanting to go back to Japan, work for a Takahashi, and besides all that, not even complain about the latter.

"Geez, Sota. I just want to be a model. I'm doing this for my carreer. And I still hate hearing the name Inu- You get the point." Kagome turned to her mom. "Please, ma? Please? I want to take this opportunity!"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. Kagome's grandpa was complaining about how kids change their minds too much these days and something about "young whippersnappers".

'Even though you broke my heart, destroyed me even, I'm coming back. You'll see how very wrong you were seven years ago. You'll pay for not giving me a chance. You'll see, dear Inuyasha, you'll see. I'm coming back.'

--

"Inuyasha! You _idiot_!_ WE.ARE.THROUGH_!" Kikyo yelled and slapped Inuyasha's face.

Miroku and Sango were laughing their asses off.

"Yo, Inuyasha! What's the count now... three times just this month?" Miroku joked and patted his friend on the shoulder. Inuyasha smirked.

"Feh. She'll just come back to me saying she a little bit harsh and blah blah blah, then there we are: dating again." Inuyasha said, not worried about a thing.

Seven years ago, when the Higurashis left, Sango and Miroku were "promoted" to the popular clique. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were the most known people in school. Sango and Miroku did still feel sorry about Kagome, but there were no more that they could do.

Two years later, a girl named Kikyo Midoriko came to the high school. Immediately, she became popular because of her sexy looks and good grades. Of course, that got Inuyasha's attention and so they started dating and had been ever since. They break up easily, date other people and always get back together.

About a year after the Higurashis moved, Sango and Miroku confessed their love for each other and now, they still date and things almost never go wrong, it only goes wrong when Miroku starts flirting with another girl…then the provberbial "WHACK" sets him straight.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo all entered in Tokyo University together, and they were still considered very popular.

"Aw, come on, everybody's going to the club tonight, right?" Sango asked very innocently.

"Uh…no, because Inuyasha just broke up with Kikyo, again." Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"Like hell I need someone to go to the club with. I can get any chick at the club; I mean, right now, Kikyo must be making out with some other geek and tomorrow she'll come back to me." Inuyasha said confidently. Sango giggled at his overblown ego.

"So it's settled. We're going to the club tonight!"

Inuyasha went home and laid on his bed. To tell you the truth, he felt like the guiltiest person on Earth. He felt wrong saying those words to Kagome. And because of his stupid mouth, he made a girl move to another COUNTRY, just because of him and his huge fucking mouth. Even though it was the truth, he wished he hadn'tve said it that way. Breaking out of his mental self-bashing, he sighed.

Then, the phone rang.

"Uh…hello?" Inuyasha yawned.

"Yasha, you won't believe who I met here in California." Sesshoumaru was speaking on the other line of the phone.

"Lemme guess…you actually talked to Avril Lavigne," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Uh…no. Does the name Higurashi ring a bell in your empty liitle skull?"

Of course it did! Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"So…is she really pissed at me? Did she cry when she saw you? Was she eating 100 hamburgers at McDonald's to make her feelings disappear? How did she react? What does she look like? SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey, it seems like you so wanna see her and date her or something," Sesshoumaru joked, he knew that when Inuyasha saw her, he would be all "tangly doo" inside.

(A/N: WTF is "tangly-doo"? I'll have to ask Sesshy Lover where she got that one!)

"Shut the hell up. Now answer me."

"Well, she's coming back to Japan tomorrow. And so are Gura and I, in some minutes we are leaving to get Kagome and then we are going to head to the airport and will get there, um…about 8:00 pm. Hope you'll be there."

"Why is she coming back? You two are coming back already, too? I thought Higurashi hated me?!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. He loved to see his brother so annoyed. "Actually, she's coming back because she's going to work for Gura." (Gura: Kagura. Yasha: Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is all, you know, cool like that.)

"Work for your wife?" Inuyasha started to laugh. "What else? Is she going to be the janitor of Kagura's office? Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha was laughing hard.

"You better shut your hole up. She's going to model."

"WHAT! HOW CAN SOMEBODY SO….SO….LIKE HER, BE A MODEL! Unless it's for fat people, I think, but Kagura doesn't work with fat people," Inuyasha was surprised. Was Sesshoumaru serious? I mean, Sesshoumaru loved to do stuff to annoy him, but…

"You better shut your hole again. She looks FINE!" And after he said that, Inuyasha heard a "SLAP!" probably because Kagura heard it. "No, no! Gura, you know how FINE you look too, I'm just... SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND DIE! Yes, yes, sorry!"

Apparently, Kagura and Sesshoumaru were arguing. Inuyasha clicked the off button and was still very confused. "She is going to model." Did Higurashi change? Inuyasha was getting very anxious to meet Kagome again. "She looks FINE!" and Inuyasha kept that thought in mind.

Afterward, Inuyasha called Sango and Miroku to tell them the news. Their jaws audibly dropping to the floor as they heard the news. All of them decided to get Kagome at the airport.

--

"Honey, we will miss you so much!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tight. "So, we'll see you in about three months?"

Kagome nodded and let go of her mother's arm to hug Sota.

"Safe trip sis. We'll miss you, not really, but we will." Kagome glared at him. He froze. "I joke, I joke, I kid, I kid!"

Kagome hugged her grandpa and said her teary good byes. After that, Kagome entered the taxi car and Sesshoumaru came outside to help with the luggage. Finally, they were all in the airplane.

"So, what do I do when we get there?" Kagome asked as the plane was settled and going straight in the air.

"Well, you'll have one month of training, then you'll have judges to see if you're qualified, and then you'll be a model," Kagura smiled. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kagura were sitting in the same row, talking.

"But, do I have legal age to do that stuff?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded.

It was a good trip.

--

"Calm down, will you?!" Inuyasha said, giving Miroku a tap on the back.

"It's just…I'm anxious to see her again! By the way, Inuyasha, did Kikyo call?" Miroku asked jumping up and down, like a rabbit on crack.

"Yeah she did. We're going to meet her here. She'll be here in a couple of minutes. "

"I wanna see Kags again!" Sango joined Miroku on jumping up and down.

"There! There's Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha pointed. "And there's Kagura! Where's Kagome? I don't see her!"

Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagura and Kagura was in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru came to Inuyasha with his arms wide open. "Yasha! How I've missed you!" Sesshoumaru kidded.

"Where is she? Come on Sess, where is she?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were looking around anxiously.

Sesshoumaru got Kagome's arm from behind Kagura and said to the group of friends, "Meet Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey guys, it's been a long time…" Kagome waved, trying to not look at Inuyasha at all.

"Welcome back, Kag….whoaa! HOLY HELL!….is that you!?" Miroku's eyes dropped out of his poor hentai-infested head. Inuyasha and Sango were completely speechless. Kagome had totally

changed!

**End Chapter 2! Love all you guys! huggles everyone**


	3. Love and Guilt

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

**-Authors Note**: Kagome's back, Kagome's back, la la la la la laaa! I'm so happy! Another thing, the rating may go up, I'm still thinking. Well, enjoy chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**: Love and guilt…

"Calm down, will you?" Inuyasha said, giving Miroku a whack on the head.

"It's just…I'm anxious to see her again! By the way, Inuyasha, did Kikyo call?" Miroku said jumping up and down like a rabbit on crack.

"Yeah she did. We're going to meet her here at the airport. She'll be here in a couple of minutes. "

--/--

Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagura and Kagura was in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru came to Inuyasha with his arms wide open. "Yasha! How I've missed you!" Sesshoumaru kidded.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were looking around.

Sesshoumaru got Kagome's arm from behind Kagura and said to the group of friends, "Meet Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey guys, it's been a long time…" Kagome waved, trying to not look at Inuyasha at all.

"Welcome back, Kag….whoa! HOLY HELL!….is that you!" Miroku's eyes dropped out of his poor little hentai-infested head. Inuyasha and Sango were completely speechless. Kagome had totally changed!

(A/N: The whole group's expression: OO)

"Yes, it is me." Kagome smiled and went to hug Miroku and Sango. They were almost crying of joy to see their friend back and so, changed! They were so happy for her. Inuyasha was the one who couldn't speak. He looked at her, amazingly surprised.

"So…I've heard that our Kags is going to be a mo-del!" Sango squeaked happily.

"You look so... absolutely... damn... hot! God…!" Miroku said. And... the proverbial 'WHACK'. "Ouch! It was just a simple joke, no big deal, seriously, chill!"

"Yeah, right. You perv!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. Will you forgive me?" Miroku did the infamous puppy face, and Kagome laughed.

Kagome was also surprised by how her friends had changed. Wow, 7 years ago, they were only friends, now they are dating, and they look happy. And it was true. Sango and Miroku loved each other, even though Miroku sometimes went a little bit over the edge, Sango knew it was ok; Miroku would never do anything to hurt her.

Inuyasha was the only one there that could not believe his own eyes. He tried to make eye contact with Kagome, but she ignored him. Whenever Kagome looked at him, her smiled disappeared, and her face turned ghostly and empty; deep inside in her eyes turned icy.

"So, Kagome, I think you can stay in the hotel beside the Takahashi's house, right?" Kagura asked her. Kagome responded by a nod. Her smile was so small, but gentle. Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Honey, I think we can go now, right? We should let Kagome stay with her friends for awhile."

"But then how will she get home? The airport is a bit far away from the hotel," Sesshoumaru replied, hefting the luggage.

"Well, she can always get a ride with Inuyasha." Kagura said.

"NO! I mean, I-I can get a taxi. No big deal." Kagome quickly shouted. She did not, under any circumstances, want to get a ride from him.

"B-but Kagome! Miroku and I got a ride with Inuyasha too! Please come with us!" Sango begged.

"No, no thanks." Her mind was still made up. Kagura and Sesshoumaru waved their good byes and went home.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, couldn't listen to anybody's voice except for Higurashi's. His heart was too loud to hear anyone else. He could only see her and hear her voice. He was still in la la land when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. When he looked back, Kikyo appeared.

"Hey, Inuyasha! I thought nit over, and, I'm sorry for being so unfair with you," Kikyo came from behind and tried to kiss his lips. Inuyasha just moved away from her, keeping his eyes locked on Kagome.

Inuyasha looked like he didn't care. Usually, when they break up, Inuyasha and Kikyo always made out in front of every body else and they lived happily ever after. But this time, there was not even a gentle kiss on the lips!

"Inuyasha, what is this? I'm trying to forgive you here, would you mind?" Kikyo went right in front of Inuyasha. He was still looking at Kagome's every move. Kikyo quickly noticed that, obviously, and went up to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys," she said waving and smiling at them.

"Kikyo! I'm so glad you're here, meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Kikyo, she's Inuyasha's girlfriend." Sango said introducing the two of them and Kagome certainly knew that she was Inuyasha's girlfriend without Sango saying it.

Kikyo, on the other hand, was glaring at Kagome with hatred in her eyes. That girl was stealing Inuyasha from her!

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kikyo Midoriko and yes, I am Inuyasha's girlfriend, so he is NOT available at the moment. Sorry," Kikyo said pushing the word NOT. She was making it very clear that Inuyasha was hers and not Kagome's.

Miroku and Sango were shocked. This was the first time Kikyo said anything like that to another girl. There were silence and Kagome only stared at Kikyo and Kikyo only stared at Kagome. One more second and lightning from their eyes would strike the airport.

"Sooooo, how many boys have you dated in US?" Miroku asked in thought. Everybody was sitting at a table in McDonald's, but didn't order anything, they were just basically talking. Kikyo got another chair and joined the table. Inuyasha was 4 meters away from everybody, just gazing n awe at Kagome's beauty.

"Well, actually, I haven't dated any," Kagome said and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to make a sweet eye contact. But did he get what he wanted? No.

"WHAT! NO BOYFRIENDS FOR LIKE, 7 YEARS! I MEAN, YOU'RE 20 NOW! NOT EVEN ONE!" Sango yelled. "Are you serious?"

Kagome nodded. She had lost trust in love and in friendship. Seven years ago, her heart was struck by an arrow. She promised to herself she would never let a little word like "love" get her hurt. She was very grown already, but…sometimes she just felt very lonely deep inside.

"You had like, absolutely NO boyfriends? So you're probably still a virgin, I'm sure. I pity you, you poor girl. Don't worry; I'll make sure some geeks in Tokyo University will notice you," Kikyo said very sarcastically.

Kagome ignored and looked down. Sango and Miroku were still again, shocked. The Kikyo Midoriko they knew was nice and funny and a good Inuyasha face "slapper".

Inuyasha came over to the table, which caused Kagome to immediately get up from her chair and say, "Good bye people! See you all tomorrow okay? I'm going now."

"Waaaiittt!" Inuyasha yelled, going after her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Kagome shot back. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, firmly but gently.

"Will you come with me? I can give you a ride to the hotel," Inuyasha said. He was still very upset for what he had said 7 years ago. And now, his heart was pounding when he looked at her…he didn't know what it was, it was a different pound. A very... unique pound.

"NO! I can still speak Japanese; I can still walk, run, and move my arms and legs. I am totally able to get a taxi BY MYSELF! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave," Kagome tried to walk away quickly carrying her large bag with high heels.

"May I at least help you?" Inuyasha asked standing his hands by her luggage.

"As I said before, NO! I am capable of doing things on my own." Kagome said as she tried to run.

Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were following them, hearing everything they said to each other. Kikyo was surprised. She did not know they were enemies or something, and Inuyasha was acting all…Mr. Nice Guy.

"I WANT TO HELP YOU, OK?" Inuyasha yelled, pushing her away from her luggage and getting it himself. Note, he pushed her away gently.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Kagome had little tear balls in her eyes. "STOP IT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BOTHER ME SO MUCH!" and with that, she just ran away forgetting her luggage with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was walking back when he saw Sango, Miroku and Kikyo.

"Does she still hate me so much?"

"By that reaction, obviously." Miroku replied.

"O…k, now that that's over, Inuyasha, I am forgiving you and now, we can date again. I will never get mad at my little sweetie again," Kikyo said in a baby voice going over to hug Inuyasha.

Again, like before, Inuyasha just moved away, sighing.

"OK, THAT'S IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kikyo screamed. "Why are you soo, like soo, I don't know, all sad face while I'm getting back to you! Gosh! It's like, annoying."

"Go find your little other guy that you always cheat on me with and bother him. Leave me alone for God's Sake," Inuyasha sighed. "Let's go Sango, Miroku."

"What about the luggage?"

"I'll give it back to her myself."

"Uh…I don't think it's a good idea." Sango replied.

"Whatever, I've already gotten slapped a million times by Kikyo. What else could go wrong?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku walked away, leaving Kikyo behind, fuming.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kikyo yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! NOT EVEN A RIDE! GOSH! WE-ARE-THROUGH!"

"You heard what Kagome said. You know how to talk in Japanese; You know how to walk and run and move your arms and legs. Get a taxi." Inuyasha moaned.

"Breaking up again, and again and again." Miroku joked.

--

Inuyasha was home and very anxious to open Kagome's luggage. His heart bounced when he opened it.

It was like normal clothing, pants here, panties there, shirts and yada yada ya. But one thing got his attention. A diary. He flipped the first pages and read. He was happy when he realized it was seven years ago, some days before he destroyed her.

Of course she didn't write in it everyday. Sometimes one entry in two weeks…. It only had important things written in it.

He smiled when he read how madly in love Kagome was with him. But then…he flipped to that page and his heart sunk. The same day he dumped her, just like that.

The way Kagome described at first, how love could be amazing, how she loved Inuyasha, how cute and cool he was, and everything was CRUSHED. He read more and more. She didn't have any friends at the University from the United States because she always backed away from them.

She had to say sorry very gently for many guys that asked her out, and her reason to dump them was because she didn't believe in love. Inuyasha burst out crying, even though that's a little weird for a man. He wanted to punch himself in the face a million times! He wanted to get himself beaten badly. He hated himself for what he did to that caring, sweet little girl seven years ago.

He felt so bad that he wanted to go to her and do whatever he had to just to see her happy again. He flipped some pages and read more. He was a murderer. He killed feelings. Although he did not kill physically, he killed somebody mentally. He felt depressed and upset. You couldn't imagine how sad he was.

So then he promised…he was NOT going to let things alone, just like that. He was going to make it up to her, do whatever he could. He wanted to punish himself for being a killer. And he was so confused. His heart had a different kind of beat when he saw Kagome and touched her. What the hell was that feeling inside him? Nothing mattered right now until he was forgiven and punished. He felt what he had never felt before. What was that feeling! Love? Shame? Both?

Now, not even he knows what love means to him. But he felt the bitterness of guilt.


	4. Damn Dream!

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

**Chapter 4**: Damn dream...

"ARGH! I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha stole my luggage, may I have permission to kill him?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru over the phone. She had already arrived at the hotel, and then she realized she had forgotten her luggage with Inuyasha.

"Fine by me. You can kill him anytime you want. Just make it a "heat of passion" type thing, ok? I bet he's looking for your undergarments," Sesshoumaru laughed. "But no, seriously, do you want me to go to his house and get your luggage for you?"

"Uh…I thought you guys lived in the same house, you know…the Takahashi's house..."

"Well, Inuyasha lives in his own house. The Takahashi house is mine and Kagura's. You know, the Takahashi cars…my company of limousines and vans…have you even heard about it?"

"YOU own the Takahashi's cars company? How come Kagura never told me that! WOW! That's like, so awesome! I didn't know that."

"Well, duh. Takahashi is my last name…"

"But there are a lot of Takahashis in the world."

"Oh yeah, good point. Anyways, you have to go to Tokyo University here too. I mean, even though you are going to train to be a model you'll still have to have a good education."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Tell me Inuyasha's new address and I'm going to get my luggage back. He better not've touched anything!"

--

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Inuyasha came to answer the door and saw Kagome Higurashi with a face that meant: I'm-pissed-so-don't-you-mess-with-me.

"What a surprise! Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was leaning on the door, leaving Kagome on the door step. (Note: it was early spring, so it was still very cold)

"Give me my luggage and I won't bother you anymore," Kagome said dryly.

"I'll only give you your luggage if you enter and we can have some tea or something."

"WHAT! WHY! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?"

Ok, it seems that Inuyasha is being mean to Kagome, but it was a plan to make her stay and eat with him and enable him to ask her for forgiveness, apologize and kiss ass as much as possible.

"Your luggage is in the living room, see? Right over there. If you want it, you'll have to come in." Inuyasha got out of the doorway and gestured for her to come in.

Looking very annoyed, Kagome went inside. She was freezing in her short skirt and heels.

When she got inside, she took off her shoes and ran to her luggage, making sure Inuyasha didn't do anything to it. Everything was there, her undergarments, all her tops and pants and her diary and all her assorted toiletries. Then something new caught her attention...

A pink envelope.

"Inuyasha…what the hell is this?" Kagome said as she stood up.

Inuyasha was just watching her pick up the pink envelope that he put in there.

"Open it, please."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Please?"

"Inuyasha, no," and with that, Kagome ripped the envelope apart and threw it on the floor. "I'll be leaving now." And so she left with her belongings.

Inuyasha felt so bad that he couldn't get up from the couch and stop her. How in the world would he tell her that he felt sorry for what he did and he really, really, REALLY meant it?

(just for you guys not to get confused, this is the beggining of the "dream")

"Good! Good job Kagome. You learned the basic routine; tomorrow we'll try you with the other team of new models, ok? Now excuse me, I have to get to my office to sign some papers. Sleep well; I want you here by 8." Kagura said to Kagome when she had finished catwalk practice for the day.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" said Kagome, waving goodbye.

"Another thing, please don't get mad at me when you get to your hotel room, ok?"

"Uh…ok…" Kagome said, wondering about what Kagura had said.

'_Hmm... When I get to my room I'll just sleep and study to enter in Tokyo U. But, what did she mean by don't get mad at me?' _Kagome thought as she was pushing the button of the elevator and willing it to hurry the hell up. _My feet are KILLING me!_ she thought, finally making it to the fifth floor.

DING!

That was her stop. She got out of the elevator and headed for her room. Sliding her card in the door lock, it beeped at her then didn't open. She did it again. And again. Finally, on the fourth try, it popped open allowing her entry. Stepping into the room, she gasped...

The same pink envelope Inuyasha had put inside of her luggage the other day.

Kagome felt so awkward about it. It was very late, so naturally everything was dark. When she turned on the lights, there were SO MANY pink envelopes! EVERYWHERE. Kagome felt very strange with this odd atmosphere.

Since she had a suite room, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. Every door was closed. She was alone in the living room. Boy, was she scared.

She decided to open one envelope. She sat on the table, opening the pink envelope slowly…inside was a neatly folded piece of notebook paper. It said:

I AM SOO INCREDIBLY SORRY!

PLEASE! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I PROMISE, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU

WANT WITH ME, BUT PLEASE, ALL

I ASK IS YOUR FORGIVENESS!

YOU CAN PUNISH ME

HOWEVER YOU LIKE, YOU CAN DO

WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME!

BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, I BEG YOU PLEASE,

FORGIVE ME!

INUYASHA P.S: GO TO YOUR BEDROOM.

Kagome was shocked by the P.S. message. Go to your bedroom? What could possibly be in her bedroom? Kagome tiptoed to the closed door that led to her bedroom, turned the door knob gently and…

Inuyasha was deep asleep on her bed.

Kagome wanted to kill the guy right now, but she did not make a sound. She tiptoed to her bed and found roses with a note saying: Will you please forgive me?

Kagome reflected on her past. All of her misery was because of him, and now, he wants forgiveness?

Inuyasha, on the contrary, was sleeping very gently on the pillow, holding a little box that fit so well in his large hand it was almost hidden from view. Hmm….box…?

She took the box away from him and opened it. Her eyes grew wide. It was a beautiful diamond ring! And inside the box, it said: I am sorry!

She looked at his puppy face and looked all around her apartment. In the bathroom there was a bar of white soap with a carving that said: So sorry for 7 years ago. And there was more! Her towel wasn't the hotel towel anymore; it was a cute pink towel saying: Forgive me, Kagome.

And she went to the kitchen and she opened the fridge. There was a cake with writing on it that said: Kagome, I regret what I said 7 years ago. The cake was huge. It barely fit in the fridge.

Wow. She was impressed. Was he really sorry? Or was he trying to make a move on Kagome just because of how she looks now? She was so confused! Yet, that guy, sleeping on her bed seemed harmless.

She decided to sit beside him. Inuyasha was sleeping on one side of the bed, while Kagome was sitting on the other side, studying for her entrance exam for Tokyo University.

But one thing kept her from studying and thinking anything else.

Why did she feel like she wanted to hug Inuyasha right now? What was this feeling? Why did she want to forgive him and just sleep by his side, peacefully? Why? Why did she want to be able to bury her head in his neck and revel in Inuyasha's masculine scent every day? Why was her heart beating so rapidly right now? What is this feeling inside her that she just can't quite place? What in the world was this?

She looked down at Inuyasha, who was stirring. She couldn't resist. She had to do something or else she was going to hug him and never let go. Her heart was beating fast._ 'What do I do? What do I do?' _was the only thought that ran through her mind.

Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome sleeping by his side. Actually, Kagome was pretending to be asleep. It was the only thing that she could think of on such short notice.

'Oh, shit. I was supposed to give her a surprise... but I fell asleep. Shit, shit, shit.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 'I hope you can forgive me…'

He was feeling the same way she was.

Kagome felt the kiss and loved it. She wanted wake up, she couldn't keep her eyes shut. She had to see him! She had to hug him!

And so she did. She just woke up out of nowhere and went up to Inuyasha, who was surprised to see her all awake in a jiffy.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was very shaky.

"Kagome, please! Do you forgive me?" Inuyasha bent down on his knees, but then he noticed that the little box wasn't with him anymore.

Kagome brought her left arm in front of her and showed it to him. She was wearing the ring on her first finger. Inuyasha was speechless.

"D-does this mean that you forgive me?" Inuyasha stood up so he could reach her hair. He stroked her hair gently, holding her tightly in his arms.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling his fingers comb through her hair.

Both of them were feeling this uncontrollable urge to hug each other. They hugged tightly, each wanted the other badly.

Kagome tucked her head onto his chest... His fine, masculine chest. He put his arms around her waist, feeling her body mold to his in a warm line. Kagome was crying, tears silently falling from her beautiful eyes. She was drowning in this unknown feeling...

Inuyasha felt like he wanted to stay with Kagome like this forever. Damn everything else, just Kagome and Kagome only. Forever.

Their embrace was broken, and they looked each other in the eye.

"I-Inuyasha…I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me…I'm feeling hurt, but my other side wants you, I'm so confused right now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just embrace you like this…" Kagome cried and sobbed. She sat on her bed with her hands on her face.

"Kagome…I'm not sure about my feelings either…but I will promise you one thing, I will never ever hurt you again. I promise!" Inuyasha said, taking her bejeweled hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Have a good night, Kagome," and Inuyasha got his leather coat and went out of her room. Kagome was still standing there.

'_Did I just forgive him? Did I just hug him? What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so…so…so like I felt 7 years before…?' she held that thought for a moment and gasped. 'even through all my suffering, is it possible that…I still love him…?'_

--

Kagome woke up surprised. It was all a dream. A long, strange, yet irritatingly good dream.

'_So…everything was a dream? There were no pink envelopes all over the floor? There were no diamond rings? There were no I'm sorry's? There were no hugs? …'_

Kagome looked at her finger. There was no diamond ring there. But she was more than confused. Why did she dream that?

Okay, that's it for this chappie! Hope you all are gripping the edge of your respective seats for the next chapter! And many thanks and a lifetime of Sesshomaru's sexy demon lovin' to Sesshy Lover xD! LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. He's Forgiven, She's Famous

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

**Chapter 5: **He's forgiven, she's famous

A month had already passed, and nothing but the usual happened: Kagome went to model practice and applied for Tokyo University and….they accepted her! She had classes with Miroku and Sango, but thankfully she didn't have any classes at all with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was getting annoyed with Kikyo always hovering around him, asking him out, asking him about Kagome, blah, blah, blah. Inuyasha also always agreed with her, I mean, she was Kikyo Midoriko! But something kept Inuyasha from enjoying his life: Higurashi. They hadn't talked for about a week. And the only things that they said to each other were: "Hi" and "Bye".

"Oh pleaasseee! You have to come to my first show! I mean, Kagura said that this was my first chance to be a star super model! Please! It's only 50 miles away from here!" Kagome begged Sango and Miroku.

"Why, of course we'll come! I would not, and I mean, absolutely not, miss any models in bikinis walking the catwalk showing their talents to me!" Miroku danced in happiness.

WHACK!

"We will, Kagome! Don't worry, we will!" Sango encouraged.

By that time, Kikyo was coming down the hallway holding hands with Inuyasha.

"Hey guys," Kikyo waved to the three of them. "How's it going?"

"Not too shabby," Sango and Miroku answered at the same time.

"Ok then, see you all at the fashion show tomorrow!" Kikyo waved good bye all preppy style. Inuyasha had his eyes locked on Kagome. Kagome had her eyes locked on Inuyasha. Kikyo noticed and immediately pulled Inuyasha into her arms and then walked away.

"We hate her now," Miroku said to Kagome.

"Why?"

"Because, we have pre-statistics together and we forgot to write our homework down. So then we called Kikyo; and she gave us the wrong page on purpose! I mean, on purpose!" Sango exclaimed.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because of that day that we left her at the airport."

"When?"

"Oh, forget it. Anyways, she wore this transparent mini top and this light pink mini skirt. And then she came to the boys that were hanging by the lobby and started showing off to them," Miroku continued.

"Plus, she was cheating on Inuyasha in public! We told her to stop, but she was like: Oh…Inuyasha is probably making out with another girl, our relationship is always like that…and yada yada ya!" Miroku was imitating Kikyo's voice.

"When we tried to tell Inuyasha what happened, he didn't care at all. Kikyo was always convincing him that she didn't do anything wrong," Sango said.

"Oh. Well, see you all at the show! Don't forget to get the front rows! It's reserved for you guys!" Kagome said as she was going out the door and getting on the bus.

--

"Sesshoumaru, what do I do?" Inuyasha sat on the couch. "She won't even forgive me!"

"Dude, you know, I was there when you dumped her. I mean, seriously, that was unforgivable." Sesshoumaru said while he was taking a bite of his butter sandwich. (Note: He was wearing boxers. Imagine Sesshoumaru wearing boxers! I mean, so totally sexy!)

"I know, but what the hell do I do to make her forgive me!"

"I don't know."

"You're the chick expert here. You should know."

"And since when was I the chick expert?

"Since always when you appear on TV, in commercials about the Takahashi cars company, the girls like, hug and kiss the TV screen to at least touch your face."

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Who kisses the TV to touch my man's face?" Kagura came behind Sesshoumaru with a cup of tea on her hand.

"His fan girls," Inuyasha said to Kagura.

"Oh…so now there are fan girls trying to take my Sesshoumaru away from me!" Kagura complained in a sarcastic way.

"Uh huh," Inuyasha answered.

"Then I'll just have to take Sesshoumaru everywhere I go and put him in a doggie cage so no one will touch him," Kagura said as she leaned into Sesshoumaru.

"Aw, aren't you beautiful?" Sesshoumaru touched his lips against Kagura's, deepening the kiss until they realized they weren't alone.

"You guys... go get a room!" Inuyasha complained.

"We will! Come on, Gura," Sesshoumaru said as he was getting off the sofa holding Kagura's hand. Kagura got up, and both headed to their bedroom.

"Yasha, I'll see you at Gura's fashion show, ok?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not sure I'm going, Kikyo is forcing me to, but I don't wanna stare at a bunch of girls walking with clothes barely there and stuff…"

"WHY? You have to go! There are reserved seats, and Kagome will be there!" Kagura shot to Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome will be there?" Inuyasha asked in surprised. "I didn't know…"

"Obviously, and oh come on, you wouldn't miss any hotties, especially Kagome, walking down the lane with those sexy outfits and…"

SMACK!

"…and if you say that again I won't sleep with you anymore." Kagura said to her husband.

"What if I say: Kagura Mayou Takahashi is the sexiest and hottest girl I have ever met in my whole life and in the whole wide world?" Sesshoumaru put his head on her shoulder, whispering to her ear.

"Then you'll be forgiven." Kagura laughed and giggled, hugging him warmly. They were such a cute couple! They stared into each other eyes, and their eyes said that they wanted to have a moment with each other. An alone moment. In their bedroom. A peace moment. A husband to wife fluffiness. And you get the point, they were in love with each other.

"Yasha, don't forget to close the door on your way out. We are going to stay inside for a loooooonnggg time! OH! AND BY THE WAY, GIVE KAGOME A DIAMOND RING, CUZ THAT WORKED FOR GURA AND I WHEN WE WERE MAD AT EACH OTHER!" Sesshoumaru yelled and went away with his wife.

Inuyasha was jealous of how his big brother and his wife acted. He wondered why he didn't see the same thing with Kikyo that he saw when Sesshoumaru looked into Kagura's eyes. He didn't feel right. Even though Midoriko (Kikyo) was his girlfriend, he still didn't understand the meaning of love.

But right now, to the jewelry store.

--

At the fashion show…

"Who-hoo! Go Kagome!" Miroku shouted and hollered at Kagome, when she was walking with her tight little bloored bikini and sexy black heels. "WHO-HOO! YOU GO GIRL!"

"Oh, Miroku! Shut up will you! Let the woman do her job!" Sango complained.

Inuyasha was seated beside Kikyo, her eyes on fire when she saw Kagome up there. Everybody: photographers, husbands, wives, men, women, everybody hollering for Kagome.

"ARGH! Inuyasha, let's go!" Kiyko demanded.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome. Of course Kagome would appear again, models always go out with different clothing on and etc.

"Inuyasha, let's go!"

"Wait, no. Please let me stay," Inuyasha begged.

"No! Let's go!"

Inuyasha didn't move. When he said he wasn't going to go, then he wasn't going to go.

Kikyo calmed down and sat down again. "Fine."

Some minutes later, Kagome appeared again. This time, she was wearing a jacket with dark jeans and a small, white top under the jacket. She had high heels and her hair was in a careless bun, wisps of her raven black hair around her face. It was pretty.

When she was in the front of the line, posing for the audience and the photographers, she spotted Inuyasha. Their eyes locked. Kikyo was as jealous as ever.

Kagome quickly turned her head away and walked back inside. Every time Kagome was in front of the line, she saw Inuyasha and Inuyasha saw her. Now, Inuyasha actually felt something. It was almost the same feeling as Sesshoumaru and Kagura had. Inuyasha let a smile out, and Kagome smiled back. Her smile was beautiful, causing all the men in the audience to melt.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to go back stage." Inuyasha turned around. Sesshoumaru was seated beside his brother.

"Why?"

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Ohhh…..ok, follow me." Sesshoumaru got up.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kikyo questioned.

"Uh…to the bathroom."

"Hurry back," She commanded.

The Takahashi brothers went back stage and the show was just about over. They could hear the speakers going: "AND THAT WAS THE KAGURA MAYOU FASHION SHOW! SPONSORED BY TAKAHASHI'S LIMOUSINES COMPANY AND CHEESE MACK CHEESERS! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!" and Kagura appeared on the line, waving to people and accepting flowers and such.

Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a signal, saying that Kagome was over-that-way.

"Thanks."

"You are so very welcome, Yasha." Sesshoumaru flashed that stupid smile that makes the girls go crazy. (Well, it makes me crazy)

Inuyasha walked to the direction of where the models were taking their make up off and basically returning themselves to normal everyday women. It didn't take him long to spot Kagome.

"Yo," He walked toward her, trying to act cool, calm and collected.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She was still annoyed by her dream. She had dreamt the same thing over and over again. She wondered what it meant. Should she just forgive him right now?

"You were awesome. You are just so... amazing!. I loved it," Inuyasha was tongue-tied. He tried to make eye contact…and he caught her gaze in his.

They stood in silence for a few long minutes.

"Inuyasha…do you…are you…have you…are you really sorry for what you did?" Kagome asked him, stumbling over her words.

Inuyasha nodded. "Please, Kagome! Forgive me! I won't hurt you ever again... I swear to you!" Inuyasha bent down on his knees and took from his pocket a familiar little box.

Kagome froze. That was the same box from her dream. "What is this?" she asked.

He gave her the box and inside was written the same thing as in her dream. It said: I am sorry! And there it was. The same diamond ring from her dream. Kagome's heart began to race. Maybe the dream was a sign for forgiveness. Maybe.

Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I forgive you." Kagome put the ring on her finger.

Inuyasha was so happy. He wanedt to sing, to dance, to throw flowers all over the place, he wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted her love…?

They stared at each other eyes guarded. But this time, Inuyasha really felt it. He really felt the warm fuzzy wuzzy feeling inside his stomach and saw it in Kagome's eyes.

"I-I…I-I…uh…" Inuyasha was losts for words, again.

Kagome laughed. "You can go now, see you when I see you, okay?"

Inuyasha grinned stupidly. She had just forgiven him. "Thank you, Kagome, thank you."

Kagome turned away and started off.

'I don't know why I did that right now, but I'm sure about one thing, I'll follow my dreams, whatever they take me. I went to so many troubles, so what heck. If I go to hell, then I will. If I'm supposed to love him again, then I will…'

And she smiled peacefully.

--

"Kagome! You made the front page of the magazine!" Kagura shouted of joy. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I made the front page too! Ohhh….THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Kagome laughed. "I'm so happy!"

"Next stop: England."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ENGLAND?"

"Yes, if we don't go to England, then we'll have to go to Italy. They have fashion shows there too and they want me and my models! I'm so happy! Thank you God, thank you Kagome!"

"When are we going?"

"NEXT MONTH! AREN'T YOU HAPPY!"

"Gee, calm down you girls, I can't watch my movie here. Stop squealing!" Sesshoumaru joked. "Congratulations Kagome, congratulations Gura."

"It's called emotion!" Kagura hugged Sesshoumaru.

"Yup! I can't believe this! I'm going to call my family!" Kagome shouted.

At the University, everybody was hollering at Kagome, every boy, every girl, she was famous now! That made Kikyo Midoriko very, very jealous. And very, very angry...

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. I've been busy the past couple days. Yesterday was my 17th birthday and I went to visit my family for the day.


	6. Oh Shit!

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

**Chapter 6: **Oh shit!

--

In the last chapter:

He gave her the box and inside it had written the same thing as her dream had told her. Inside the little box it said: I am sorry! And there it was. The same diamond ring from her dream. Kagome's heart began to race. Maybe the dream was a sign for forgiveness. Maybe.

Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I forgive you." Kagome put the ring on her finger.

'I don't know why I did that right now, but I'm sure about one thing, I'll follow my dreams, whatever they take me. I went to so many troubles, so what heck. I'll just follow my dreams wherever they lead me. If I go to hell, then I will. If I'm supposed to love him again, then I will…'

And she smiled peacefully.

"Kagome! You made the front page of the magazine!" Kagura shouted joyously. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Now even I made the front page too! Ohhh….THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

At the University, everybody was hollering at Kagome, every boy, every girl, she was famous now! That made Kikyo Midoriko very, very jealous. And very, very angry...

--

Weeks passed.

"Aw, shit man!" Sango complained at her own notebook.

"What is it?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Yesterday I forgot to copy down notes from the review lesson and today we have a test! You knew that, right?" Sango was nervous.

"Yes, of course I knew. But hey—we can always cheat." Miroku smirked.

"Cheat? Cheat?! Like how? Like we used to when we were 8th grade? 'A' was scratching your nose, 'B' was scratching your neck, 'C' was sneezing, 'D' was coughing and 'E' was getting your pencil and then shake it?" Sango asked him while they were getting to class.

"Wow! You still remember that method of cheating back from 8th grade? Ok then, let's do it." Miroku laughed, "Oh, and by the way, to ask a question, like number 1 is tapping your pencil on the paper once; number 2 is tapping on your paper twice, 3 is tapping on your paper three times, and 4 and so on."

"OK!" Sango and Miroku rushed to class. Their eyes widened when they saw Kagome giving out autographs for the others Tokyo University students.

"She's become that famous this fast?"

"I guess, but hey, it'll be better because then the teacher will pay attention to her instead of us while we cheat our asses off," Sango looked obnoxiously confident.

The class settled down, and everybody was in their seats. Miroku and Sango were sitting beside each other, glancing at each other nervously.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Cough. Cough." Miroku pretended to cough.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Miroku shook his head slowly. "I lost count on the taps." He whispered.

Sango tapped it again. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Miroku shook his head again. He had lost the count of taps.

Sango got frustrated. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP!

"Miss Teyjin and Mr. Koshinba, please go to the hallway. I'll meet you there. And for you students, if I catch another person cheating, you are out of this University!" the teacher pointed to the door for Sango and Miroku. They were caught cheating.

--

"Hi." Kagome quickly waved to Inuyasha in the hallway.

"Hey! What's up? I heard you had a test today and Sango and Miroku were caught cheating." Inuyasha said as he got closer to her.

"Yeah, they did! I wonder if they are going to get kicked out." Kagome said preoccupied.

"Nah, they probably won't. I mean, they have some of the best grades in this University, so…the teacher will pity them and everything will be fine," Inuyasha said as he dazed off, staring into her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now, how can I explain…they were, friends. Actually, she still hated him a little, but she decided to put the past in the past folder and focus on the present and future folders. Inuyasha was very happy that he was forgiven, and tried his absolute best to please Kagome.

"So, you going home now or do you have another class?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have another class in…4 hours." Kagome looked at her watch. "This is my lunch time, and after, I have my last class and then I go to Kagura's office and work on modeling."

"Hm...busy, busy girl! How do you manage to find time for studying?"

"Actually, I study in my lunch time. I mean, I do have 4 hours of free time, so-'" Kagome was cut off.

"-so would you mind having lunch with me?" Inuyasha asked in a very gentlemanly way.

Kagome paused for a second, thought about it and smiled at him.

"Why, I would be pleased!" and she pu out her hand like a princess and Inuyasha bent down to kiss it. She giggled.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

--Lunch--

"OH! Now I get it! So all you do is calculate the proposition and state the correct proof?" Kagome asked, deep in concentration.

"Yup."

"Wow, Inuyasha, you're really smart! I'm impressed," Kagome was being sarcastic. "But no, seriously, thanks for your help."

"No problemo, miss!" Inuyasha faked out a deep voice.

So there they were, eating lunch, and Inuyasha explaining math, and Kagome explaining English.

"Why, Yasha! I'm so surprised to see you here!"

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha joked.

"Sorry, I can't." Sesshoumaru replied, also joking.

"Oh my God, guys, stop it." Kagome was embarrassed by how they were talking out loud so everyone could hear.

They laughed and Sesshoumaru took a seat beside his brother.

"So, you're dumping Kikyo for a top model?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha, just to see his expression.

At that time, Inuyasha forgot that he was dating Kikyo, because he was having so much fun with Kagome.

"Well, uh, Kagome and I aren't dating, you know." That was the only answer he could think of.

"Aw, what a pity, you guys make such a cute couple!" Sesshoumaru made a high-pitch voice and had this stupid smile on his face. Note: The stupid smile was cute.

"Will you stop?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No, seriously, you guys were made for each other!"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What? I'm telling you how lucky you are to have a cute girl like her, and she has a cute boy like you!"

"Stop…it…"

"Aw, getting shy?"

"STOP IT, YOU FUCKER!"

Kagome was feeling very embarrassed at the moment. "Uh…I got to go…I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to my suite, ok? See you guys later." Kagome grabbed her jacket and was about to leave, when Inuyasha caught her arm.

"I'll drive you to your hotel," Inuyasha said, also grabbing his leather jacket.

"Drive safe, lovebirds!" Sesshoumaru teased.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Both of them yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Ok, ok, I get it, I get it! Geez…you pre-adults are soo stressed out these days…" Sesshoumaru said, very sarcastically.

"We are 20, you are 24! God, it's almost the same!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Yeah, whatever, just go, will you? Gura is going to be here any minute."

"Bye," Kagome waved her goodbyes and entered in Inuyasha's car.

--

"So? Were you kicked out?" Inuyasha asked in curiosity.

"Nope!" Sango and Miroku answered together.

"Lucky people and teacher's pets…I feel disgusted from just standing next to you." And Inuyasha moved a foot away.

"Lucky? You are calling us lucky? We have to do chores, for the whole year!" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah! It's horrible! We are the maids of the University now!" Sango joined Miroku.

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off. "So if I spill something in the hallway, you'll clean it up?"

Both of them nodded.

Inuyasha laughed harder. "I feel sorry for you guys."

"Enough about us…we heard from Kagome that you guys spent a looong time together…" Sango changed the subject.

"So, you're dumping Kikyo?" Miroku asked in a rush.

"I…I don't know…"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were waiting for Kagome to get out of her model practice so they could get pizza. Guess who else was there?—Our famous Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

"Dude, you go everywhere that I go! Don't you have other stuffs to do?" Inuyasha asked in a frustrated way.

"Well, I am a good husband, and I do pick my wife up from work every day. I am loyal, you know."

"Nature is wrong. They made you loyal. Nature is very wrong." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome and Kagura came out of the building with frustrated looks on their faces. They were both sighing in an agitated and angry way.

"Wha-what happened, Gura? Why the mad face?" Sesshoumaru went to hug his beloved.

"Naraku," came her clipped answer.

"OH! Naraku! What about him?"

"He's trying to take my company down! He hired a bunch of other girls to model, and they are all just like mine! His clothes are almost just like mine, and even one of his best models looks like mine!" Kagura yelled, throwing her coat on the floor.

"Looks like who?"

"Naraku has this girl, called, uh…Kikyo Midoriko, right, Kagome?" Kagura wasn't sure.

"YEAH! Kikyo is working for Naraku and she looks like me, and so this magazine says: 'model agency rivals, but model stars twins!'" Kagome got mad too. The magazine she was holding stated how Naraku's and Kagura's companies were rivals but had almost the same clothes and their star model looked the same.

"KIKYO?" Inuyasha was shocked.

"KIKYO?" Sango was shocked.

"KIKYO!" Miroku was shocked.

So, if you are confused, here's an explanation:

Naraku Hikomochi and Kagura Mayou Takahashi are rivals in their model agency job. Kagome and Kikyo look alike. Kikyo is working for Naraku and Kagome is working for Kagura. Naraku's company wasn't a problem for Kagura until he started making clothes like Kagura's and his star model—Kikyo—looked just like Kagome!

See what I mean?

"God! And now it's all over the magazines! He was a success in his fashion show in Osaka and now he's trying to take my company down! ARGH!" Kagura yelled in agony.

"Don't worry, Gura, you are way too young to have wrinkles. We will manage to get out of this situation." Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down.

'So that's why I didn't see Kikyo for a week!' Inuyasha thought. 'What the hell is she up to?'


	7. Happy, Happy News!

**Looks, Wounds, and Feelings**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. (sad)

**-Authors Note**: GUYS! Lemons are later! If you reeeaaaally want perverted stuff you can see my other story: The Pervertish Side! LOL!

**Chapter 6**: Happy, HAPPY news!

Last chapter:

Naraku Hikomochi and Kagura Mayou Takahashi are rivals in their model agency job. Kagome and Kikyo look alike. Kikyo is working for Naraku and Kagome is working for Kagura. Naraku's company wasn't a problem for Kagura until he started making clothes like Kagura's and his star model—Kikyo—looked just like Kagome!

'So that's why I didn't see Kikyo for a week!' Inuyasha thought. 'What is she up to?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kikyo, why the fuck are you working for Naraku Hikomochi? And as a model? And without telling me, you hoe!" Inuyasha was obviously severely pissed.

"Just a sec," in the background, Inuyasha could hear Kikyo talking to somebody else, "Mm…stop it, Onigumo, stop it…"

"Ok, back. I work for whoever I want to, and for whatever I want to do; so take your nasty ass off of my business," Kikyo answered.

"What the fuck! Kikyo, we are breaking up!" Inuyasha was walking around holding the phone on his hand and making gestures with his other hand like he was slapping Kikyo's face.

"Heh, like hell I care. I have another man in my life, and he's way hotter than you."

"Go fuck him then, and don't care what you do anymore."

"I am fucking him you bastard. And that little Kagome of yours is going down! Naraku and I will take her and the little Kagura bitch down, so deal with it. Go bother a hoe and leave me alone."

"I am bothering a hoe, you hoe."

"Go fuck the pillow or something; I have important things to do."

"Shut up, Kikyo."

Click. Inuyasha hated the guts of that Kikyo Midoriko now. I mean, who wouldn't and who doesn't? Inuyasha had to take his mind off Kikyo; she was 'destroying' his nice day.

Inuyasha got in his car and headed to the Tokyo University Library. He needed to read and think about stuff. Right now, he was in love with…Kagome, but he didn't know if Kagome was in love with him. In the other hand, Kikyo is trying to bring Kagome down, and Inuyasha would not let that happen.

While he was taking a book out of the shelf, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Kagura told me to finish my homework and then go to her office, but I couldn't concentrate at the hotel, so I figured I would study here." Kagome answered.

"Here, I'll help you... with pleasure!" Inuyasha took her hand and led her yo a nearby, slighty secluded table to sit down and study.

Kagome took her books out of her backpack and started doing her work. Inuyasha was just looking her; her smooth and soft hair down, with all its liveliness, her innocent face concentrating on her studies, her soft hands writing…

He didn't even notice, but his hands were massaging her hair.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked with laughter.

"Huh?" Inuyasha woke up from Kagome World. "OH! You mean, my hands and your hair and—I'm sorry." Inuyasha blushed a little bit and that caught Kagome's attention.

'He's so incredibly cute when he blushes!' Kagome thought.

--

"Shh…don't worry about the Naraku thing," Sesshoumaru tried to comfort his wife by wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, Naraku is like, 37 years old or something. I'm only 24! I should have never taken my mom's job," Kagura complained.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Sesshoumaru kissed her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sesshoumaru laughed slightly. "Of course you do, and I love you back."

"You like children right?"

Sesshoumaru went pale. "Oh no, Gura. This isn't one of those conversations where the wife tells her husband she's pregnant with 10 children, is it?"

Kagura giggled. "Actually, it's kinda like that…"

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A DADA!"

Kagura laughed. "Yes you are, and I'm going to be a mama!"

Sesshoumaru went to kiss Kagura's belly. Right after, he went to kiss Kagura. Their lips were together.

"You know, if it's a girl, let's name her Rin!" Sesshoumaru started.

"What if it is a boy?" Kagura asked.

"No idea."

Kagura smiled. The man in front of her is her husband and the father of her child. She smiled. As long as he was besides her, she would never let anything come in between.

--

Everyone was watching the big screen TV, seated on the couch. Naraku's Hikomochi models were walking the catwalk with clothes exactly like Kagura's.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Kagura, all gaping with eyes wide open.

"HEY! I wore that same dress once, except the dress that I was wearing was dark blue and the dress Kikyo's wearing is yellow. It's almost the same!" Kagome complained.

"What type of clothes did Naraku design before he started copying your clothing type?" Miroku asked Kagura.

"It was those you know, Goth type clothes showing A LOT of skin," Kagura answered.

"I'm going to be a dada!" Sesshoumaru repeated that for the tenth time. "I'm going to be a dada!"

"WE KNOW THAT, SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku yelled at him at the same time.

"Geez, the kids today, they are so not understanding!" Sesshoumaru shot back.

"Dude, for the millions and gazillions times, we are 20! You are 24! IT'S ONLY 4 YEARS DIFFERENCE!" Sango screamed at Sesshoumaru.

"No disrespecting your elders!" Sesshoumaru joked.

"Sesshoumaru, stop irritating the kids," Kagura commanded.

"Kagura, YOU TOO?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

All of them were laughing and having fun.

--

"See? I told you that you couldn't compete against Naraku…YOU ARE WAAAY TOO GOOD FOR HIM!" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm…so…happy!" Kagura exclaimed.

Both were reading magazines that said Naraku's company had a lot less percentage than Kagura's company. She had 43 and he only had 19 the rest were from other small companies.

Finally, this chapter finished! All the proofreading and such is finished! I'm sweating balls right now... XX It is sooo hot in here. passes out

Anyway, the new chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day at the latest.


End file.
